


Cold Raw Gold

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robosexuality, Romance, Service Top, Submission, Temperature Play, ass eating, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: The Commander wants to role play. Jimmy doesn’t want to be a Sex Robot From Planet Butt, but he finds he does have a dominant side.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy’s AI was capable of adaptive learning. It was an essential part of working independently, to be able to recognise familiar and novel situations and choose how to respond, rather than simply repeating the same actions over and over. 

The same ability, he theorised, was what had allowed him to exceed his programming and become an Aquabat. The constant input in the form of jokes and questions and stupid ideas and songs... somehow, from the flurry of stimuli and responses, Jimmy the Person had coalesced. His friends had made him, and even if Jimmy hadn’t been programmed to love and protect humanity, he would have loved them for that. 

After a while he noticed that, while he loved all his friends, he seemed to particularly enjoy spending time around the Commander. Jimmy had spent a long time studying the possible reasons why. His voice was certainly pleasing, although for a vocalist that was hardly surprising. His body odour consistently registered with his olfactory sensors as positive; even when he’d been exerting himself in the hot sun (perhaps _especially_ then, he thought to himself with a little buzz of sensation at the base of his spine). Even his most annoying habits, of which there were many, seemed to bring a smile to Jimmy’s face, and that was certainly not the standard response to such an input. Sometimes the Commander seemed to be looking at him with an expression that was confused, almost painful; but it was so unlikely that anything in the man’s head would remain on the inside for long that Jimmy dismissed it as his imagination. 

The mystery persisted until one evening when it had been just him and the Commander and an awkward, heavy silence, up front in the battletram. Until suddenly, the Commander had pulled over and leapt to his feet with an incoherent exclamation. 

“Dang it, Robot! Why are you always watching me? With those blue eyes!” He stomped to the back of the cockpit, turned and stomped back, coming to a halt in front of a very confused Jimmy. 

”Agh, I hate myself sometimes! Always wanting something I can’t have!” 

He paced the cockpit again, stopping in front of Jimmy with his chest heaving. “It’s not like you even... like I even...” he mumbled, more softly this time. 

The Commander was full to the brim with physical courage, but Jimmy knew his fear of rejection and failure, and as he looked into the wide green eyes he suddenly realised that he was terrified. He leaned forward and opened his mouth to speak, not sure what he was going to say, just wanting to reassure him, to let him know he would be there; and at that moment the Commander closed his eyes and kissed him, and Jimmy came to the wonderful realisation that this was what he’d been craving all along. They barely made it to the couch. 

Jimmy had sometimes wondered why he was endowed the way he was. It didn’t seem like it would be a particularly useful appendage for either apple harvesting or for playing the saxophone. But at the sight of the Commander with mischief sparkling in his eyes, just before he’d taken Jimmy in his mouth, he’d quickly decided to just thank his creator and give in to the wave of sensation sweeping through him. He’d never experienced overload like that before, all the zeros turning to ones as a message of pure white-hot electric _yes_ arced through him, drowning out everything else. He’d come back to himself cradled in the Commanders arms. 

“Don’t worry, Jimmy babe. I gotcha.” He’d flashed his gap toothed grin. “Boy, I am really good at that, huh?”

Jimmy was utterly contented with the way things were between them. But the Commander was a restless man, always looking for something new. They would lie in bed together in a post coital glow, and while Jimmy was more than happy to simply watch as the Commander’s flushed skin settled and his breathing returned to normal, the Commander’s flight of ideas would begin, speculating about the different things they might try. But Jimmy didn’t want to pretend to be a mad scientist who had captured him to do unethical things with his bodily fluids - it seemed far too resonant of the Commander’s issues with the Professor, issues which Jimmy felt nowhere near qualified to address. And he certainly didn’t want to be a Sex Robot From Planet Butt. 

“I just like it when we make love,” Jimmy would say. 

“Oh dude, nooo, don’t call it that! Just grab me and take it, whether I want it or not - I do want it, of course. I just, you know, I want you to have your way with me” 

“My way is making love.”

The Commander groaned as though in physical pain, rolling around on the bed and clutching his ears. They wrestled and tickle-fought each other until the Commander thrashed too dramatically and fell from the bunk.

Teasing aside, the Commander was respectful of Jimmy's feelings, when it came to their relationship. Otherwise, he remained as impulsive and irresponsible as he’d always been. It was hard enough to persuade him to make a plan, let alone to stick to it, and Jimmy’s metaphorical heart was in his mouth with every villain they fought. 

The idea of distracting the giant mantis man while Ricky ran really fast round it’s legs with a rope was a good one, even if it was based on Star Wars. But then the Commander had decided that the thing that would _really_ get the monster going was to tickle it’s feet, and he’d launched himself forward shrieking his battle cry. Jimmy had had to carry him back to the battletram, laughing triumphantly and bleeding all over everything. 

Jimmy stayed by his side until he had no choice but to recharge. When he woke up, the Commander was gone, and Jimmy felt the tug of loneliness and pain that meant he’d failed in his directive to care for the other Aquabats. 

“Commander!” he exclaimed mournfully, feeling weak at the knees. 

“Calm down, Jimmy. God.” He turned, and Eaglebones was behind him, apparently feeding invisible snacks to his invisible bird. “He’s fine. I gave him some of that stuff the Professor gave us for when we get sick, and he got really annoying so I sent him back to his bunk.”

He added something under his breath, apparently addressed to the Dude, but Jimmy was already gone. 

“Heyyy, Jimmy!” The Commander was grinning up at him, looking utterly pleased with himself. “How bout a smooch from my favourite robot?”

Jimmy closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose, relief and annoyance warring within him. 

“Isn’t there anything you want to say to me?

“There sure is! I want to say how awesome I was! I distracted that mantis man good...”

“You could have been killed! Didn’t you think about me at all?”

“Well of course I did! Now c’mon, snuggle up...”

Jimmy huffed and left the room, the Commanders plaintive request for a breakfast burrito trailing behind him. He closed the lab door behind him, breathing heavily. 

He loved the Commander, but it would be wonderful if he would do what Jimmy wanted. Just once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The Commander awoke, and wasn’t sure if he was feeling hungry or amorous. Either way, he thought of Jimmy. 

He’d never been one for sappy romantic stuff before, but the Robot had caused some weird gross change in him, and now he could spend hours gazing into those beautiful blue not-quite-human eyes, listening to that calming voice, pressing kisses against the place where his helmet was welded to his skin. Jimmy smelled like cinnamon and oil and something he couldn’t quite remember, something that made him feel safe. Jimmy did that _thing_ with his eyes and his mouth when he was happy, it wasn’t just a _smile_ it was a _thing_ , that made him want to yell and fight and sing like he was going to burst with joy. Jimmy kept him grounded, and simultaneously made him want to stretch out and be the raddest, most epic Commander dude he could be. Plus, he made a mean breakfast burrito. 

But it seemed that this morning Jimmy didn’t want to either dick him down _or_ make him breakfast, which was super disappointing. The Commander huffed and dived back under his blanket, but no matter how much he scowled at the wall, the nagging itch of his conscience wouldn’t let up - he’d been kind of a jerk to Jimmy. He was feeling all gloopy from the stuff Eaglebones had given him, but that was no excuse. Jimmy deserved nothing but the best, and he decided he was going to finally get around to finishing the love song he’d been working on, no matter how embarrassing it was going to be to ask ‘Bones to lay down the awesome ow-wow-wow guitar solo he had in mind. He couldn’t really get Jimmy to sing backup on his own song, but that was a problem for later, and the Commander was sure he’d figure something out. 

First of all, he was going to apologise to Jimmy. Just as soon as he’d had another nap.

He shambled into the lab a few hours later, rested and showered and feeling pretty good, all thing considered. The Robot was practising at his keyboard, and he didn’t look up when the Commander entered, although he must have known, what with his super sensitive hearing. 

“Sweet jams,” he began, and Jimmy played a final discordant scale, then turned to face him with his arms crossed. The Commander rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“So I’m, sorry, I guess, about before... ugh. I shouldn’t have tried to jump your bones before we’d even talked. We cool now?”

“We are not cool. We had a plan, we all had roles to play, and you changed it without telling me and you got hurt.”

“But my role in the plan was really boring!” The Commander whined, but he could see Jimmy was still frowning at the floor. “Ok, it was spur of the moment, I was winging it-“

“Don’t!”

“-I won’t! Jeez, calm down... anyway, the plan was distract the monster, and I distracted it, and it worked.”

“I can’t take care of you if I don’t know what you’re going to do,” Jimmy said plaintively. 

“Yeah ya can! You take care of all of us, and you’re really good at it...”

It was awful seeing Jimmy so despondent. The Robot had this nurturing, protective side to him that was maybe his programming, maybe just how he was. The Commander was feeling expansive, the last traces of Chemical X still bumping around in his system. He slipped his arm around his waist, nuzzling against the side of his neck. “You’re _great_ at taking care of me especially. But I can try and do what you tell me more, if that helps. Now c’mon, let me see that robot smile...”

Jimmy did smile at him, but it was pretty thoughtful, even by his standards.

“You’ll do what I tell you?”

“Sure.”

“Alright then, Sir. Turn around, and put your hands flat on the bench.”

The Commander was a little surprised by the sudden intensity in his voice, but he was a man of his word. “Ok, just to be doing it, I guess...” he muttered. Jimmy stepped behind him, tall and very solid, and he felt his heart leap in his chest a little. The Robot gently and precisely undid his belt buckle and pushed his shorts down to his ankles, pulled his rash guard up over his head. 

“Oh awesome! Are you going to spank me?”

“No,” Jimmy murmured, his cool staticky breath very close to the Commander’s ear. “I’m going to have my way with you. Keep your hands in front, please.”

Whenever the Commander had pictured this situation in the past, he’d always been wearing a bunch of black leather straps, or maybe a gold bikini. But the way Jimmy had him stripped almost nude, while his own uniform was still totally in place, was actually super exciting, and also weirdly emotional, like his body was all it took Jimmy to get hot and bothered. The Robot was running his cool fingers gently along his ribs, teasing his nipples, pressing soft nuzzling kisses to the nape of his neck. It was sweet and tantalising and he could feel himself getting hard. Jimmy’s little “mmm”s of appreciation, the hard steel of his hands and the warm softness of his belly, the way his shorts kept brushing up against the Commander’s bare butt... it was making him crazy! He reached behind him, trying to grab him and pull him closer...

“No,” Jimmy said flatly, and he felt him press down between his shoulderblades, pinning him firmly face down against the bench. Although he _could so_ do a push-up, under the right conditions, he was helpless under Jimmy’s weight. And helplessness went against everything he stood for, but the Little Commander apparently didn’t get the memo, and he felt a traitorous throb of pleasure in his balls as he struggled uselessly. He accepted defeat and stretched his hands back out in front of him with a sigh. 

“Very good.” Jimmy sounded gratified. “Very obedient.”

His hands went to the Commander’s hips, gripping hard and firm, and he heard a whir of servos as Jimmy changed position, and then he yelped as he felt Jimmy’s cool, slick tongue between his cheeks. 

The Robot loved to eat his ass, and it was always so disgusting and intimate and unbelievably awesomely incredible that he could do nothing more than moan for breath and try not to cry. His knuckles were white where they grabbed the table in front of him, sweet pleasure tingling through him, but there was no friction, no _fullness_. The edge of the bench was digging into his belly, keeping his hands away from where he really needed them, and he could feel his pulse in his dick all heavy and achy and _leaky_...

“Jimmy, dude...” he panted, “I’m really making a mess of your table under here, I think I - ooohaugh!” Jimmy had slipped one of his fingers inside him, and the contrast between the cold metal and the burn of the stretch made lightning flash behind his eyes. 

Jimmy pumped his finger in and out, pressing kisses to every inch of the Commander’s skin he could reach, his thighs, his spine, the nape of his neck. There was an urgency to him now. He fumbled with something, and the Commander had to assume he was slicking himself with some kind of sciencey goo, because the next moment Jimmy was pushing into him, slow and steady, until he bottomed out with a shivery little moan that made the Commander's hair stand on end. 

“See how good it can be, when you do what I tell you,” he murmured in the Commander’s ear, his voice soft and a little trembly, and dang but that was _so hot_. The Commander moaned and arched his back, surrendering to Jimmy’s embrace as the Robot pulled him so close he was almost lifted off his feet. Skewered and surrounded, held tight like he was something so precious, he lolled his head back against Jimmy’s shoulder. “Jimmy,” he mumbled. “ ‘m yours, Jimmy.”

“Yes,” Jimmy agreed, and then he began to move. His servos whined with every thrust as he drove that big gorgeous metal dick with the LEDs that made it feel so nice and nubbly, and he made a cute little ‘ohh’ or ‘ah!’ sound every time he sank home. The Bat Commander howled and moaned and beat off furiously until he came with a shout, spasming in Jimmy’s arms. Jimmy picked up the pace, servos whining faster and louder now. His arms gripped tighter, one around his hips one almost around his neck, and he whooped with breathless exhilaration as Jimmy slammed into his pliant post-orgasm body. Jimmy was chasing his own orgasm, he called it overloading because he had a fancy robot word for everything, but he was busting a nut for sure as he shuddered, sending delicious vibrations through the Commander’s spent body, and came with a buzzing robot sob. 

The Commander’s knees gave way, and he fell to all fours when Jimmy released him. Jimmy crashed out alongside him, eyes closed, smile peaceful, and the Commander cuddled him, or at least his arm, which was the only part he had the strength to reach right then. After a minute or two, his eyes flickered open. 

“Jimmy,” The Commander said hoarsely. “I’m gonna write you a song.”

Jimmy beamed. “That would be nice,” he said.


End file.
